Corpse Party: Strength within Weakness
by Yoshiki Kishinuma
Summary: It's the first day of school at Kisargi Academy and Yoshiki Kishinuma has finally built up the courage to ask out his crush, Ayumi Shinozaki. What happens next unravels an unexpected turn of events that create a good dramatic FanFic. Rated T for swearing, and violence. Characters may seem a little OOC just to make it more dramatic. Hope you enjoy :)
1. The First Day Back

It was the first day of school at Kisargi Academy and Today was finally gonna be the day that Yoshiki Kishinuma would ask out his beloved crush, Ayumi Shinozaki. All kinds of thoughts raced through his mind, as to what she would say, and how she would think of him after he asked her. He rolled out of bed and stared out the bedroom window of his small apartment, still thinking about what would happen. Would this be the day that he had dreamed of for two years? He could only hope that. As he got dressed, he thought of all the memories he would share with her if they dated, and how he would give anything for this to happen. He continued to quickly eat breakfast and rush to school, as he'd been running late. As he ran towards the sidewalk leading up to Kisargi, he stopped in his tracks, seeing who was in front of him - it was Ayumi. He walked towards her and greeted her," hey Shinozaki."

"Oh, hey Kishinuma, excited for the start of a brand new year of school?"

"Not really..." Ayumi gigled and waited for him to continue, looking around as if she was looking for someone. "I wanted to know if I could ask you something."

"Sure, I'm all ears." Yoshiki's heart started to pick up pace as he knew he had to ask her the question. He stared into her beautiful blue eyes as butterflies filled his stomach. His muscles started to tense up, and finally, the question came out.

"I've known you for a while, Shinozaki, and ever since you saved my future by stepping in at the gym storage room, I've grown to notice what an amazing person you are. I've liked you for a really long time, and I wanted to know if you'd be my girlfriend." He let his words sink in, and stared at Ayumi until she replied. Her face looked shocked at first, but once the question sunk in, she had a somewhat angry expression on her face. Yoshiki was confused.

"How dare you ask me out, Kishinuma!? Don't you know I like Mochida?" A hard slap hit him in the face, and then she pushed him down, using all of her force. "Look at you, you're a delinquent, and I'm the class rep. I'm way out of your league and I can't even believe you thought this would work! Is that all you want, are you done wasting my time?" Yoshiki sat on the ground in complete silence. "I'm leaving, see you in class."

"Bu-bu-but wait," Yoshiki said with great sadness. "Ayumi..."

Ayumi turned around and gave him a cold look. "Don't use my first name." With that, she turned back around and continued towards the school, leaving Yoshiki all alone on the ground, beside himself. He stood up, and turned away from the school, heading back home. He felt too embarrassed to show himself after what just went down. He knew Shinozaki would tell Satoshi Seiko, Morishige, Naomi, Satoshi, and Mayu. He didn't want to deal with it, and figured he'd just skip the first day.

Arriving at the door of his apartment, Yoshiki let out a deep sigh and walked into the room. His apartment wasn't very big, it included a living room, a small kitchen, a bathroom with a shower, and a small bedroom. Stepping into a small greeting area, he began pacing in a space between the kitchen and the living room until falling down on to his knees. He couldn't take that Ayumi denied him, and in such an aggressive way. He found himself sitting up against a wall his hands covering his face. The fact that she had to bring up Satoshi hurt the worst. He just didn't know what Satoshi had that he didn't . Yoshiki wanted answers - answers he might not never get.

Thinking about this made tears run down his face. It was the worst pain one could imagine. In all of Yoshiki's years of feeling pain, rejection, and hatred, this pain was unbearable, and there was only one thing he knew that might help him. He went into the kitchen and opened up a cabinet above the refrigerator. He continued to pull out a bottle, taking off the lid of the bottle, he took a long drink. He continued doing this until the bottle was empty of its yellow liquid. The bottle read "Irish Whiskey" and it was almost half full. After drinking what was left of the bottle, Yoshiki began to feel dizzy, and stumbled around for a bit. Finally, he turned around and fell to the ground, his vision slowly fading away until he fainted...

Satoshi Mochida sat in fourth period Math class, a worried look on his face. He leaned over to Ayumi, one of his friends who sat beside him, and whispered,"I'm worried about Yoshiki. I haven't seen him all day and its fourth period. Have you seen him today?" Ayumi sat in silence for a second and then looked back as Satoshi.

"I saw him earlier before school, but haven't seen him since. Why would you be worried about him anyways? Stupid delinquent asked me out this morning. Can you believe it? He probably went home all depressed that I rejected him."

Satoshi stared at her in disbelief, waiting for the class to end so he could talk some sense into her. How could she destroy him like that? Considering how she talked him down so much in class, He figured she didn't go easy on him. A few minutes later, the bell finally rang, and the class rushed out the door, glad that the first day of school had finally come to an end. Satoshi, Ayumi, Seiko, and Naomi all walked out together two by two. Once they were outside the classroom Satoshi stopped Ayumi to talk.

"How did it happen?" He asked boldly.

"He asked me and I said no," she replied.

"Bullshit," Satoshi said quickly after her statement. He knew she was lying. If it went that way, Yoshiki wouldn't have skipped school because of it. "Now tell me how it went down.

"Fine," Ayumi sighed, not wanting him to find out. "He said a speech about how he loved me since I saved his future, and how he's grown to notice what an amazing person I am. Finally he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"And what did you say?" Satoshi replied, impatiently.

"I told him that I was class rep and that he was just a delinquent and that I was way out of his league. Then I went on to tell him that I like someone else." This followed by a long pause. She wondered if she was of the hook or not. Satoshi stood in silence for a few seconds, and then replied.

"Then what did you do? I know that wasn't it. What else did you do?" He was angry. He didn't know what made her go so hard on him this morning.

"I slapped him," she replied. Disappointment filled Satoshi's face and then he let is head fall into his hands. "And then I shoved him to the ground. Followed by me telling him that he was wasting my time." Satoshi's head was still in his hands and he looked up with a shocked, but frustrated look on his face. for a minute, he just stared at Ayumi, trying to process what she just said.

"I'm going to go see him," he stated, with no emotion in his voice. Ayumi could tell that he was mad. "Why do you have to give him such a hard time?! He tries so hard to be nice to you and you just knock him down. Are you coming to apologize or not?"

"I guess I'll go and apologize," she said blankly. Satoshi nodded his head and then began walking down the halls of Kisargi, turning left and right around different corners, leading him to the exit, Ayumi not far behind. If it made Satoshi happy with her, she didn't mind apologizing to get on his good side. So that's why she went with him.

Walking down the last hallway, they had finally reached the exit. Satoshi held open the door for Ayumi as she walked through. Satoshi lead her down the sidewalk to Yoshiki's apartment. It was a few minutes away from the school, but they didn't mind the walk. There was a gentle breeze that blew against Satoshi and Ayumi's hair, blowing it to the right. There was a nice silence all the way there. It was calm, but after a few minutes of the silence, they had reached Yoshiki's apartment. "We're here," Satoshi said coldly.

"Alright," Ayumi started. "What's the plan?"

"What do you mean, Plan? We just go in there and see if he's ok." Ayumi nodded at Satoshi's response and the couple started walking towards the entrance of the complex. Soon after they'd reached Yoshiki's door. Satoshi knocked powerfully, but not angrily. He just wanted it to be loud enough for Yoshiki to hear. The two stood in silence, waiting for him to answer, but nothing happened. Losing patience, Satoshi turned the doorknob and entered the apartment. Ten feet away laid a passed out Yoshiki, lying on the floor with an empty bottle of whiskey just a few feet away from him.


	2. Backlash

"Oh shit," Satoshi blurted out running over to him. He kneeled down beside him and shook him, kicking the glass bottle towards the door where Ayumi stood timidly. "Yosh, wake up man," Satoshi whispered. Yoshiki rolled over onto his back, his eyes opening up. "Are you alright dude?"

"You asshole," Yoshiki muttered. Satoshi had a puzzled face, confused about what he did to make him say that. "She doesn't like me because of you." Satoshi was confused, but he didn't have much time for confusion, suddenly, Yoshiki leaned up and punched Satoshi in the face, knocking him back.

"What the fuck!" Satoshi shouted once he hit the ground. Yoshiki stood up on his feet, waiting for Satoshi to get back up. As soon as he did, Yoshiki threw another punch, hitting Satoshi in the nose, breaking it easily. Blood streamed out of Satoshi's nostrils, running down his mouth stopping on his chin. Satoshi threw a punch, hitting Yoshiki in the gut, winding him. He landed another punch that hit him in the jaw, triggering a loud cracking noise. The next punch Satoshi threw was high, and Yoshiki ducked it charging him into a wall.

"This was you not me," Yoshiki grunted as he pinned Satoshi against the wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about! You're drunk Yoshiki!"

Yoshiki punched Satoshi in the stomach and continued,"Its your fault Ayumi rejected me, she just has to like you Satoshi!" Satoshi had known Ayumi liked him, but he hadn't known it was him that caused Shinozaki to lash out on him like that. Now that he thought of it, he did remember her saying that she told him that she liked someone else. Maybe this was what caused him to do something like this.

"Look Yoshiki," Satoshi started, pushing Yoshiki away from him. "I know you got rejected by Shino-"

"Shut up, Satoshi!" Yoshiki shouted hastily. "At least I had the balls to ask her out, unlike you, who will likely never ask out Naomi!" What Yoshiki said hit Satoshi hard. He started to blush angrily at how Yoshiki taunted him. Yoshiki knew what he was doing, and Satoshi knew he had to hit back harder.

"Fuck off Yoshiki! At least when I ask out Naomi I won't get rejected!" Yoshiki was equally mad at Satoshi's comeback, and felt like he needed to end this. The anger at each other was brutal, considering they were best friends. No one liked to see them fight, and Ayumi stood there in horror as she watched what the two were doing to each other.

"I'm done," Yoshiki shouted with clenched fists. He ran at Satoshi, who stood there like a deer in the headlights, awaiting its fate. He moved his arms up to defend himself, but it was too late. Kishinuma had already thrown the punch, hitting him right between the eyes. Satoshi Mochida was out cold.

Yoshiki stood over Satoshi's lifeless body, breathing heavily due to the fight he had just endured. He was bleeding out of his nose, and he had a throbbing pain in his stomach from the hit he took from Mochida. Even though he felt terrible, he knew he was victorious, and that was a good feeling. "That's right bitc-" Yoshiki started but suddenly felt a jolt of pain over his head as glass shattered everywhere. The impact caused him to fall to the ground unconscious. Standing behind him was Ayumi Shinozaki, holding the end of what used to be a bottle of Irish Whiskey.

"This was for your own good," Ayumi said solemnly. Not knowing what to do, she called Naomi to see if she could come over and help her out on this. Even though she was class rep, she knew she couldn't do this on her own. She pulled out her phone but paused for a minute, remembering what Satoshi had said to Yoshiki, something about asking Naomi out. She knew Satoshi didn't like her back, but hearing him say that in front of her made her heart sink. She didn't understand why Satoshi liked Naomi, and not her.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she quickly dialed Naomi's number and waited for her to pick up. The phone rang a few times before she picked up, but when she did, she was confused about why Ayumi was calling her. "Hello," she said into her phone, awaiting for her caller's response.

"Hello Nakashima," Ayumi started, sounding a little embarrassed. "I was wondering if you could come over to Yoshiki's apartment and help me out with something, its a little urgent."

"Sure thing Shinozaki," she said helpfully, oblivious to what was going on. "I'll be right over in a few minutes."

"Thanks, I'll text you the address." And with that, Shinozaki hung up her phone and began texting Naomi the address to Yoshiki's small apartment. As she waited for Naomi's arrival, Ayumi couldn't help but feel like she was to blame for what went down. If she hadn't been so harsh to Yoshiki, maybe he wouldn't have reacted the way he did, and Satoshi wouldn't be knocked out on the floor with a broken nose. Of course on the other hand there was Yoshiki, passed out on the floor, drunk, with a messed up jaw and fragments of glass stuck in the back of his head. Ayumi had a strong feeling that this could have gone a lot better.

...

It was around four thirty in the evening when Naomi had received the phone call from Shinozaki. She said it was urgent, so she was on her way to the address she had sent her. She hurried down a long street that didn't seem to be in the best shape. She turned the corner, and was on the street that the apartment was on. Looking down at her phone, Naomi was searching the street for the number of the apartment complex Ayumi had sent her. She was scanning the side of the street to her left when she found it. She then quickly walked towards the medium sized, metallic white building. It was old, and had leaves of ivy growing through the cracks in the entrance walls. It certainly wasn't the best looking apartment building, but Naomi was sure that there was worse.

She opened the door and saw that Ayumi was waiting for her. She seemed stressed, and it worried her not knowing what caused her to be that way. "Hey Shinozaki," Naomi greeted kindly. "Where are the boys?"

"They're just upstairs in the apartment," Ayumi replied, as if nothing was going on. She knew what Naomi was going to see, but she didn't have it in her to tell her what happened. She couldn't stand being put to blame for this. The two headed up the stairs in an awkward silence, but once Naomi entered the room Shinozaki knew it would break.

"Are you gonna tell me whats going on?" Naomi asked impatiently. As soon as she asked that Ayumi's face became a little more worried, as she didn't know what to do. She just figured she should tell her the truth and see where that brings her.

"There was fight Nakashima," Ayumi said in a sad tone. "Kishinuma was drunk and knocked out Mochida, and then while Kishinuma was looking at a knocked out Mochida, I smashed the empty bottle on his head." At this point, Ayumi was in tears. She had never seen a fight this severe and had no idea what to do. As soon as Naomi heard this she broke out into a run towards Yoshiki's apartment. Ayumi followed shortly behind until they'd enter the room.

"Satoshi," she yelled, seeing the blood coming from his nose. Ayumi stood there in the doorway, feeling uneasy about how she had called him by his first name. She was slowly regretting her decision on calling Naomi to come here.

_"Mark my words Naomi Nakashima," _Ayumi thought._ "I will not let you get in between me and Satoshi."_


	3. Recovery

"Shinozaki, how about you work on getting the glass out of Kishinuma's head," Naomi ordered as she started checking Satoshi for wounds. Ayumi nodded uneasily, but did as she said. It was hard watching Naomi working on her crush as she picked glass out of Yoshiki's head, she couldn't stand watching it for any longer. But suddenly, Satoshi woke up, his eyes barely open.

"Ow... what the hell happened," hi muttered, not remembering why he was knocked out. He was surprised to see Naomi when he woke up though, and he felt like it eased away his pain a little. He felt a large pain in his nose, and figured it was broken. Slowly, he lifted his hand up to his nose, noticing there was blood. "Shit," he started. "Is my nose broken?"

"I'm afraid it is," Naomi replied sadly. "You see, you and Kishinuma got into a fight and it ended up poorly."

"Where is he then?"

"Look over there," Naomi said pointing her face towards where Ayumi was working on Yoshiki. Luckily, he had stored a first aid kit in his bathroom for emergencies. Satoshi's face had suddenly filled with shock as he noticed what happened to his best friend. He also had noticed that Ayumi was picking glass out the back of Yoshiki's head.

"Damn. It did turn out bad," Satoshi sighed. "How did he end up with glass fragments in his head?"

"Shinozaki smashed an empty bottle of whiskey on his head after you were knocked out, and it knocked him out cold. He's been out ever since." The sound of Naomi's sweet voice mad Satoshi perk up in the middle of the bad situation, even if what she was talking about wasn't the best subject. If she weren't there, he didn't know what he'd do. He liked Naomi, but didn't know if she liked him back, so he was a little reluctant to asking her out, expecting the worst to happen.

"Thank you, Naomi," Satoshi whispered, causing her to turn her head towards him. "For everything." Naomi was shocked at the use of her first name, but she was glad at the same time. They'd grown closer over the summer, and she was hoping that it'd lead to a relationship between the two. Even though Satoshi thought he could get up, he lied in Naomi's lap, looking up at her face. But that nice moment couldn't last too long as Yoshiki had finally woken up.

"Fuck," he groaned, attempting to get up. He was weak after the fight though, so Ayumi could hold him in his place.

"Hold still," she ordered in a frustrated tone. She was obviously irritated by what was going on with Satoshi and Naomi, but there was still glass stuck in his head from when she smashed the bottle over him.

"What happened?" He asked quietly, trying not to move his head. He felt pain on the back of his head every so often, causing him to flinch at the pain.

"You and Mochida had a little fight," Ayumi replied.

"A little fight?" Yoshiki replied doubtfully. "The back of my head hurts like hell. What the hell happened?"

"Well you see I smashed a Whiskey bottle over your head and there's pieces of glass stuck in there. That's what knocked you out."

"That bottle better not have been full," Yoshiki said with a sour tone.

"Is that all you care about," Ayumi questioned in an angry tone. "You hurt Mochida badly and were severely injured and all you care about is booze? I can't believe you!"

"Calm down, holy shit. I was just trying to lighten the mood," Yoshiki snickered. He must have still been a little drunk - buzzed at least. He did have a lot of whiskey though.

"Well it didn't work. Look at Satoshi, he's hurt because of you! You can't keep being so stupid, Kishinuma," Ayumi yelled, continuing with her rant. By now she had been going off on him, as she was earlier at school.

"Oh, Satoshi, Satoshi, Satoshi," Yoshiki mimicked. "That's all I ever hear from you these days. Can you just calm down about Satoshi for once?" Ayumi stared at Yoshiki who was now standing, sticking up for himself as anyone would. "It's bad enough that your always on his di-" Yoshiki was stopped by a hard smack across his face, causing him to stumble and fall onto the ground, proving that the whiskey was still with him. There was a small hand print on the side of Yoshiki's face, showing where Ayumi had smacked him. Soon after he fell, Ayumi ran out of the room, not to return. Yoshiki turned and looked awkwardly at Satoshi and Naomi, who were now sitting beside each other up against the sofa in the living room. "Hey," he said casually, as if nothing had happened. The two of them just stared at him, not knowing what to say. He was drunk now, but tomoroow he was gonna feel eveything come down on him. Satoshi and Naomi both felt bad for him. "I'm gonna go to bed, guys. See you tomorrow." And with that, Yoshiki stumbled into his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him, leaving Satoshi and Naomi all by their lonesome.

"Do you think you can stand?" Naomi asked.

"Ya, I should be fine," Satoshi replied. "Do you think I could walk you home?"

"Sure, if you're feeling up to it," she giggled. "I'd love for you to walk me home." She smiled and Satoshi smiled back.

"Lets get the hell out of here," Satoshi chuckled holding his hand out to Naomi. She thought about it for a second, and then took it with a smile as they eited the apartment, closing the door behind them.

The two walked for a while, hand in hand as they conversed about everything that had happened to them. "So Ayumi just rejected him?" Naomi asked, feeling bad for her friend. "And so harshly too?"

"I'm not kidding, that's what she told me. We came over to see how he was and that's all I can remember. "

"Wow," Naomi replied in disbelief. She couldn't believe how Ayumi just lashed out on him. She was truly shocked. In the end, she was glad that Satoshi was ok. "Lets just hope he shows up to school tomorrow morning."

"Ya," Satoshi agreed. "All we can do is hope." He was deep in thought about his best friend. He was worried about him, but all he could do is hope he'd show up tomorrow.

"We're here," Naomi said, looking up at her house. She was looking down at the ground, disappointed that the walk was over. "I'll see you tomorrow."

But before she could walk away, Satoshi stoped her with a kiss. Naomi was shocked at his move, but after realization, she began to kiss back until they had to pull away for air. "Ya," Satoshi said with a smirk. "I'll see you tomorrow, Naomi."


	4. The Aftermath

**Author's Note: I'm going to try and Update this story as much as possible, but I can't do it without your support. Please tell me what I'm doing right, what I'm doing wrong, and your honest opinion about this story. What would you guys like to see in this Fanfic? I hope you liked the little Satoshi x Naomi thing in Chapter three. I'd really like to keep that going because I saw a few people that wanted it in the comments. I was also thinking about changing the rating, due to how much swearing I realized there was. Please tell me what you think about that, and enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

It was the second day back at Kisargi Academy, and even after the events of yesterday, everyone was still on their way to school. Although it was 7:45 am, Yoshiki Kishinuma found himself waking up at this late time, hungover. "Fuck," Yoshiki muttered, knowing the familiar feeling of his past. "Hangover, just great." He glanced at the clock and realized he was going to be late. He didn't really care though, due to the fact that he had nothing to lose. Hopefully since Satoshi and Naomi had something going on, Ayumi would maybe change her mind about him. Luckily for him, he knew what to make for breakfast that cured his hangover every time - Bacon and eggs. He opened up the fridge and realized to his luck, he had no bacon. "Shit," He groaned in frustration, grabbing his wallet off of the counter and heading out the door. He was gonna have to eat out if he didn't wanna feel hungover.

He rushed to the nearest diner and ordered bacon with eggs and waited for a few minutes before receiving his meal. He noticed it was about 8 o'clock now, he was late. He still didn't give a shit, but he knew that everyone else would...

* * *

Satoshi and Naomi walked side by side, on their way to school. They were hand in hand, as they were yesterday when Satoshi walked Naomi home from Yoshiki's apartment. "What time is it?" Naomi asked with a smile.

"Seven thirty," Satoshi replied, glancing up at her from his watch. "We've got time."

They were just approaching the school when they saw Ayumi approaching them. "Hello Shinozaki," Naomi greeted with a friendly smile on her face.

"Hello, Nakashima," she replied quickly, slipping in between the couple and continuing to walk with them. Naomi and Satoshi both looked at eah other, as if secretly questioning what Ayumi was doing. "Did you guys finish the Math homework last night?" Satoshi felt suspicious about this question. Ayumi was acting as if nothing had happened the day before.

"Yes, I finished it before I went to Yoshiki's apartment," Naomi answered with an exhausting tone in her voice. She was honestly tired from yesterday's events.

"What about you Mochida?" Ayumi questioned curiously. She looked up at him with big eyes as they walked to homeroom together.

"Finished it in class," Satoshi murmured informatively, with a pain in his nose. It was about 7:45 by then, and they were just entering the class with fifteen minutes to spare. The fight yesterday had him shaken up, even if he had forgotten about it due to being knocked out. He had never been in a fight before, and he never expected to be in one with his best friend either. He was worried that he wouldn't show up to school.

It was finally eight o'clock and the bell rang. There was still no Yoshiki to be found, and it didn't change Satoshi's mood. He felt bad, even though it was Yoshiki getting drunk that caused the whole thing. Although he wasn't too keen on visiting Yoshiki's apartment again, he was highly considering it if he didn't show up. Lost in thought, Satoshi hadn't realized that class had already started. He then opened up his textbook and began taking notes

* * *

Yoshiki finished eating his breakfast and glanced at the clock. It was 8:12. He looked down at his plate and stood up, tossing money onto the table to pay for his meal. He then picked up his backpack, running out of the building not wanting to be more late than he already was. He pulled out his phone and realized that he got a text from Satoshi. 'Where are u, dude? Class started ten minutes ago.' He then replied, 'I'm on my way, I was just eating breakfast is all.' Putting his phone back into his pocket, Yoshiki continued running on route to the school. He knew he would see Ayumi there, and was worried about what she would say to him, or if she'd even say anything to him.

As he rounded a corner, he stumbled but regained his balance. He was on the same street that Kisargi Academy was on. Knowing he was close, Yoshiki picked up his pace and finally reached the school. He then slowed down, approaching the front entrance. He entered the school panting heavily, and started in the direction of his first period classroom. He speed walked through the hallway, glancing around every corner in hopes that a teacher wouldn't catch him late for class.

About a minute later, he finally reached his class and without thinking opened the door, interrupting the whole class. "Mr. Kishinuma," the teacher said in a slightly mad tone. "Showing up late again, aren't we? What's your excuse this time?" At this point, the whole class was staring at him. Including his friends; Naomi, Morishige, Ayumi, Satoshi, Mayu, and Seiko. The class was completely silent, you could hear a pin drop.

"Breakfast," Yoshiki said in a completely relaxed tone. By saying this, he had scored a few laughs, and some giggles from the girls. The teacher had an angry expression on her face, but dismissed her anger and said, "Fine, you've gotten off this time. Please sit down and pay attention for once." Yoshiki did as the teacher said, and found his spot at the back of the classroom, drifting off to sleep.

_"Thank God he showed up,"_ Satoshi thought to himself as he tried to pay attention to the teacher. Although he was late, Satoshi was glad he could make it after everything that happened. Though Ayumi was a different story. She knew it'd be awkward since she denied him yesterday, and it was her fault everything had happened in the first place. For once, she felt a little bad about how she went on him and actually considered apologizing to him. She felt like she didn't think about her actions the other day, and now that she did, she understood why that caused Yoshiki to do what he did. For once in the past day, she felt like she was doing something right, at least for the time being.

* * *

It was finally lunch, and Mayu found herself walking to the cafeteria by herself, until she spotted Yoshiki trailing a crowd of people. She approached him and said, "Hey Yoshiki. We didn't really get the chance to talk yesterday." She said with a frown, "Satoshi told me what happened, and I'm really sorry." To Yoshiki's surprise, Mayu moved in to hug him, and after a second he found himself hugging back. He really needed that.

"Thanks, Suzumoto," Yoshiki started, while still embraced in the hug. Finally, they pulled away from each other. "I really needed that."

Mayu smiled. "Why don't you sit with us at lunch? It'd be nice to sit down and talk with everyone."

"Won't Shinozaki be there?" Yoshiki asked, awkwardly. "I'm not sure if thats a good idea..."

"She wanted to see you, Kishinuma," Mayu replied. "I think she's ready for an apology."

"Alright," Yoshiki muttered, giving in to Mayu's sweetness. "Let's go." And with that, the two headed into the cafeteria together, sitting down at a table with their group of friends.

"Hey Yosh," Satoshi said with a grin.

"Whats up Satoshi," Yoshiki replied returning his smile. "Sorry for breaking your nose yesterday." Satoshi laughed friendly, as if nothing happened. He was taking it well. Almost too well.

"No hard feelings man," he replied, accepting the apology. "I just want to get back to being best friends."

"Well I'm glad to hear that," Yoshiki sighed in relief. He glanced around the room for a second, and then returned to the group. The table was quiet for a minute, but then unexpectedly, Ayumi spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Hey, Yoshiki," she said, grabbing his attention. Everyone looked at her, wondering why she wanted to speak to the guy she was so harsh to earlier. Everyone seemed a little confused by this.

Yoshiki's face grew cold and serious as he replied with a, "Yes?" Everyone was serious at this point, and Ayumi felt bad because she was causing this. It was kind of odd for her since her feelings were changing since yesterday. She no longer felt the urge to lash out on him.

"Do you think we could maybe go talk for a minute, outside?"


	5. Your Medicine

**Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone who has been giving me support on this Fanfic, it helps me so much and it makes me want to put out more chapters for you guys. I will try to puut out chapters when I can, but I do have school and if you're in high school, you'd know it can be hard to balance everything. Once again, thank you for the support, and there will be more to come :)**

* * *

Yoshiki stared at Ayumi as they walked into the hallway. Ayumi had a nervous look on her face and it made Yoshiki hectic on what she wanted to talk to him for. They had exited the cafeteria, and they were all alone. Suddenly, Ayumi stopped and said, "Look, I'm sorry Kishinuma." She seemed a little down that she was apologizing, usually for him it was the other way around. "I went a little to hard on you and I'm sorry."

"Wait," Yoshiki started, holding up his open hand. "So yesterday, you decide to flip out at me when you could have not caused the whole situation by just saying no, then, you smash a bottle over my head, knock me out, and flip out at me again? And now you expect me simply forgive you? Ayumi Shinozaki, you may do good in school, but the way your mind thinks just doesn't make sense to me." After he said this, Ayumi gasped in shock. Yoshiki never stood up to her like this.

"I - I," Ayumi stuttered. She couldn't find words in her mouth to say. She just stood there trying to think of what to say.

Realizing that she was speechless, Yoshiki decided to continue with his rant. "Speechless, are we?" He asked in a serious tone of voice. "Try having a taste of your own medicine. How does it feel, to spill your heart out to someone, and then have them just shit on you? That's how I felt Ayumi. But ten times worse, because no matter how hard i tried, you'd still despise me, push me away. You did this to me twice, and then you smashed a glass bottle over my head. I just can't take it anymore, I'm tired of you pushing me around and thinking nothing of it. I don't know why I keep coming back to it." By now, Ayumi had tears in her eyes. She never knew how he felt, and now she was coming to realization of what she was doing to him. "For the past two years," he said. "I've dealt with you being head over heels for my best friend. And I'd been waiting that long for that to happen. It hurt more than it looked." Ayumi was still speechless. How could she be so blind, and try to come up with an apology. All she had was empty words.

"I'm s-so sorry, Yoshiki," she said in tears. She reached out to hug him and was stopped by him.

"No." He said coldly. Ayumi didn't understand why he denied her. Didn't he still like her?

"But-" she started, but was cut off once again.

"NO!" Yoshiki shouted above her voice. She felt like a fire that had just been smothered. "I know what you want. You just like a game of chase. Well I quit, I'm done chasing you around. You say you'll hug me now, but tomorrow, we'll be back to the same old routine." Yoshiki was completely right. He wasn't the smartest in school, but he knew what game Ayumi was playing. "And I'm done," He muttered as he walked away back towards the cafeteria. Ayumi still couldn't get over it. She was still trying to process it all.

She decided to just go to her locker and head to class, she had lost her appetite after what had just happened. With that, she walked away from the scene in tears.

* * *

Yoshiki headed into the cafeteria, his head in his hands. _"What did I just do," _he asked himself. He pushed her away, and he felt bad although he knew what he did was the right approached his friends table and sat down beside them silently.

"Hey Yoshiki," Morishige greeted him. "Where's Shinozaki?" After he asked him, all of his friends were all staring at him. They were all kind of curious.

"I'm not sure, I kinda walked away from her," He replied blankly. There were a few ways they could have taken this, but he seemed like he was not very sure of himself, as in questioning his actions. The group decided to just leave it at that, and continued eating their lunch until they had to part ways and go to class.

At the bell, Yoshiki and Satoshi found themselves walking to class together, silently, until Satoshi broke the ice. "What happened with Shinozaki?" He asked looking up at his friend. Yoshiki was staring at his own feet when the question was asked, but soon looked back at Mochida.

"She tried apologizing to me, and I finally stood up to her. I gave her a taste of her own medicine." He didn't want to give him anymore details than that, and went back to staring at his feet. Satoshi didn't expect him to actually stand up to Ayumi. Although she deserved it,s he was the only one that he wouldn't stand up to.

On Yoshiki's side though, it hurt him to do that to her. He couldn't stand seeing her like that, but he had to give her a feel of the day in the life of Yoshiki. She didn't understand how he felt when she did that, and maybe he had a better chance with her now. But another thing Yoshiki was considering was maybe moving on from Ayumi. It was a hard decision for him due to the fact that he had two years invested in her, but it'd open him up to the world, let him see some of the other fish that the ocean had to offer. In a way, maybe it would be good for him to move on, but one thing he knew for sure was that he had a big decision to make - Should he try to get Ayumi, or move on?

**Another Author's note: I'm going to be honest with you guys, I'm not quite sure what Yoshiki is going to do here. What do you think he should do? Stay or go? Hopefully I can get the next chapter up in the next few days and you can find out what happens! Once again, thank you for supporting this Fanfic, and leave a review in the meantime. Don't forget to follow and favorite if you haven't already (only if you want to), and I'll see you next time! Bye :)**


	6. Decisions

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of the support on the last chapter guys. I'm sorry I couldn't get this out sooner, but here it is. Make sure to follow and favorite if you haven't yet done so, and please feel free to leave a review, good or bad, telling me what you thought of this chapter. I appreciate and consider all of your reviews so if you have any suggestions for the story, or just want to tell me what you think, please make sure to do so, because I read all of the reviews. Thanks :) **

It was the end of the second day, and Yoshiki walked casually out of his fourth period classroom with a confused look on his face. He didn't know what to do with himself now that he had Ayumi apologizing to him. For once, it was the other way around with her. He wanted her so much deep down, but still wasn't sure if she felt the same way or if she was just playing chase. Maybe he would go with someone else for a change, and try again. He was lost in all of his options and not one of them was perfect, they all had a catch. If he went back to liking Ayumi, she'd just see it as a game of chase and he'd never get far with it. If he left and tried with someone else, Ayumi would keep trying to draw Yoshiki back and he'd never be happy. He didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, a familiar face approached Yoshiki, and slowed down next to him. It was Seiko Shinohara. "Hey Kishinuma," Seiko said cheerfully. She was dressed in her school uniform, and her light brown hair was worn the same as always. She smiled, "Awww, whats the matter buddy?" She playfully punched him on the arm, causing Yoshiki to glare at her.

"Nothings the matter Shinohara," Yoshiki muttered impatiently. Even if he told her what was going on, how could she possibly help his situation anyway? "What do you want?"

"No need to be grumpy, cheer up! Look on the bright side, big guy." Seiko frowned, realizing that her tactic was failing. "Look, I heard what happened, and I wanted to cheer you up. You know, Shinozaki feels pretty bad about it, and now that she does you might have a better chance with her." She raised her eyebrows up and down after she said this with a huge grin on her face. Yoshiki wasn't buying it, and he didn't like his friends weighing in on his decision, even if they were just trying to help.

"Well if she feels so bad, then why did she do it in the first place?" Yoshiki asked with frustration. He still liked Ayumi, but her stupidity was costly to him. Sure he had made some bad decisions, but he didn't feel bad about them. Where as if whatever she did made someone upset, she was quick to apologize. That was his problem with Ayumi, she was too sweet and kind, and it killed him whenever someone hurt her because she wouldn't do the same to them. Maybe she just had a bad day when he got rejected, but that didn't mean he was going to give up, he needed her. No one understood her except him, and that's how he made his decision. Standing silently, he looked over at Seiko and quickly said, "Never mind answering that, I've got to go."

"Got to go where?" Seiko questioned with a half laugh. Her mouth was open with a smile, over how quickly his mood had changed. He had started to run and after she asked that, he turned around and looked at her.

"I'm going to find Shinozaki." He then turned around and continued running, not caring about what she would say after that. Even before she could reply, he had turned into the next hallway. He had a plan that would get him with Ayumi in no time.

* * *

Ayumi Shinozaki was at her locker when she heard the sound of loud, fast footsteps approaching her. She darted around, realizing that it was Yoshiki. "Hey Yoshiki," She said in a depressing tone. She looked down at her feet, and Yoshiki had realized that Seiko was right - she looked like she felt really bad.

"You must... feel pretty bad, huh?" Yoshiki asked deliberately. He knew what he was doing, and how he was going to do it. Ayumi looked up at him and then back down at her feet.

"Yea," she muttered. "I do." At first she was reluctant to apologize to Yoshiki, but when she had come to her senses it was too late. Now she had finally realized the pain she was causing him. "Please forgive me," she pleaded, looking up at him.

Yoshiki half smiled, looking down at Ayumi. "Look, I get it. You may have been having a rough day, and you didn't want to deal with it. I know it wasn't you, Shinozaki. In my heart, I forgave you the second I heard you say I'm sorry. I've made bad decisions, but I want to change for you."

Ayumi smiled at his forgiveness. "Thank you, Kishinuma," she whispered, embracing him in a hug. This time, he didn't deny it. It lasted about ten seconds, and then they pulled away from each other.

"How about we do dinner or something," Yoshiki proposed with a smile. "We can make up." He looked down at Ayumi in hope that his plan would succeed.

"Dinner sounds good," Ayumi agreed with a smile. Yoshiki grinned back, happy in his success. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. "How does six thirty sound to you?" Ayumi asked.

"Sure, sounds perfect," he gladly confirmed. "How about I pick you up?"

"Alright," Ayumi beamed, her mood completely changing. "I'll see you then."

* * *

Satoshi walked towards Naomi, and waved when she noticed him. "Hey," She said as she moved in for a kiss. They embraced for a second, and thened parted from each other. "Whats up?"

"I was just wondering..." Satoshi started nervously but then trailed off.

"What is it?" Naomi said with a half concerned tone.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something later? Dinner and a movie, maybe?" He had a somewhat awkward smile on his face as he asked the question, hoping for a positive answer.

"Sure, I'd love that," She answered quickly. "When do you want to go?"

"How about... six thirty?"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, not too dramatic but sorta happy. Please don't forget to follow, favorite, and review telling me what you think. Until next time :)**


	7. The Restaurant

It was around 6:15 at night and Yoshiki was getting ready to go out with Ayumi. He was just getting into his car when he saw Satoshi and Naomi drive by his apartment. He politely waved as he got into his car and sped off towards Ayumi's house. He was a little nervous regarding how this would go, but he was hoping that it would turn out well. He didn't want to have to deal with any interruptions or anything of the sort, and was actually looking forward to a somewhat peaceful night. He pulled to a stop as he approached a stop sign. He looked around and saw that no one was coming. He then continued to drive to the Shinozaki Estate. Smiling, Yoshiki flicked the radio on to his favorite station as he drove into Ayumi's driveway. It was paved with a solid, grey cement, and there were prickly leaves growing through the cracks of it thick pavement. Yoshiki rolled down the windows of his old vehicle. It wasn't in very good shape, he had bought it for cheap at a used car dealership. The car's bumpers were pretty rusted, and its black paint wasn't the best looking either. But it got him around, and that's all that mattered. Growing impatient, Yoshiki honked the car horn causing Ayumi to rush out of her house. She smiled, waving at him and getting into the car. "Hello Kishinuma," she greeted while buckling up her seat-belt.

"Hey Shinozaki," Yoshiki replied returning the smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, I was just doing up my seat-belt. Where are we going?"

"This restaurant that's downtown. Its some Italian cuisine or something. Do you like Italian or did you want to go somewhere else?"

Ayumi was in shock with how nice Yoshiki was to her. She had never realized until then how much he would do for her. "Its okay, I love Italian," she answered with a small blush. With that, Yoshiki backed out of the driveway and headed out into the direction of the restaurant. "Italian cuisine," Ayumi started. "That sounds pretty fancy. You did get reservations, right?"

Yoshiki looked over at her as he drove. "What are reservations?" He asked jokingly. Ayumi giggled. "Obviously I got reservations," He laughed. He hadn't been that happy in a long time.

Finally arriving at the restaurant, Yoshiki pulled into the parking lot. "Shit," he muttered. "There are no parking spots," he looked over at Ayumi. "We might have to park across the street. Is that okay?"

"That's fine," Ayumi said cheerfully. "As long as we have reservations, it doesn't matter where we park." After saying this, Yoshiki backed out ofthe parking lot and drove up to the side of the road on the other side of the restaurant and parked. They then crossed the street and entered the restaurant. Inside the restaurant were brown leather seats with dark tables made of wood. The walls were red, and the material seemed to be some type of velvet, Yoshiki had never seen something like that before in his life. There were a lot of people there, and Yoshiki was worried that they wouldn't get to be seated. But he was soon proved wrong when the waitress approached them. "Hello, my name is Akemi, and I'll be your waitress this evening. Would you like to be seated now?"

"Yes please,' Ayumi replied happily. Her blue eyes glistened in the light of the room. Yoshiki found himself staring at her, but soon snapped out of it and looked back at the waitress.

"Alright, follow me," The waitress instructed as she began to walk deeper into the restaurant. She stopped at a table for two that was in the far corner of the building. "Please wait for a few minutes and I'll be back to take your orders. Please enjoy your evening." She then smiled and walked away.

"Thank you," Ayumi beamed.

"Thanks," Yoshiki echoed with a bored tone. "Hey I'm gonna go to the washroom real quick if that's cool," Yoshiki uttered, staring into Ayumi's eyes for the second time. Ayumi nodded, causing Yoshiki to stand up and walk away from the table. He honestly had no idea where the washroom was, but he needed to walk around. Suddenly, he collided into someone, sending their food flying everywhere. At first, he though it was a waiter or waitress but then he realized where they were coming from - the buffet. The girl had fallen onto the ground and she had food stains on her shirt. Yoshiki helped her up, apologizing repeatedly. "I'm so sorry," He repeated for the fourth time. He didn't think his situation could have gotten worse, until it did. Once the girl was on her feet, a man walked up to Yoshiki and pushed him back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" He shouted, causing people to draw attention towards them. "That's my girlfriend you just knocked down!"

"I-I-I, I said I was sorry," Yoshiki replied, fear in his eyes.

"Well sorry ain't gonna cut it, kid!" The man yelled, getting up in Yoshiki's face. Yoshiki then became more intimidating as well. He knew well that there was no calming this guy down, no matter what he did.

"Baby, don't do this," the girl pleaded. "It's not worth it!" She stood there watching the whole thing unravel before her eyes. It must have been a regular thing with this guy. In the heat of the moment, The brute took a big swing at Yoshiki's head. The guy was slow, and Yoshiki ducked down to the ground. He kicked out his leg and dragged it around quickly, sweeping the guy's feet from under him. This caused him to fall to the ground, making a loud banging sound.

"I didn't want to do that," Yoshiki sighed, shaking his head. "But you left me no choice." The man got up and cursed under his breath. He was getting more furious by the second. He continued to pick up a metal folding chair and chuck it at Yoshiki. Luckily, he rolled under the throw, and dodged it, but was greeted with a kick in the stomach as he got up. This sent him flying into one of the fancy tables, knocking it down. "Son of a bitch," Yoshiki groaned as he picked himself up. By the time he got up, the man had already began to charge at him, full forced. Yoshiki was pummeled into the wall by the angry bull, and he continued to try and pin him up against it. Yoshiki struggled to get away, and he was about to give up when he saw a glass bottle of pasta sauce on the closest table to him. He reached his arm out for it, but was a millimeter off. He reached for it again, and caught his fingernail off the top of it, knocking it towards him.

By now, there were staff that had caught attention of what was going on, and were trying to put an end to it. It seemed like the only person who was oblivious to this was Ayumi Shinozaki, who was clueless, humming a tune and reading her dinner menu at the table in the far corner of the restaurant. The man's girlfriend seemed to have left, having been put up with her boyfriends behavior. She didn't even care about her outfit, it was inexpensive, and Yoshiki had already apologized. "Stop this at once!" The manager shouted at the man as he attempted to strangle a struggling Yoshiki, who now had a good grip on the bottle of Spaghetti sauce. The man had his arm pressed up against his neck, and it was now or never for Yoshiki. If he waited any longer, he would be unconscious.

"You overprotective bastard," Yoshiki spat as he slammed the bottle into the side of the man's head. There luckily wasn't much pasta sauce in the bottle, but what was in it splattered onto both the man and Yoshiki. The man was knocked out cold, and he fell to the ground just in front of Yoshiki, who had collapsed to the ground gasping for air. The Manager had rushed to his aid to see why he was being attacked, and who he was eating with. _"At least I'm not in_ trouble," Yoshiki thought as he explained what had happened. A waiter approached him and helped him up, and he walked over to where Ayumi was sitting. He sat down and She gave him a confused look. "I'm back," He smiled with the red tomato sauce on his shirt.

"What happened to you?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Its a long story..."


	8. Sacrifice

Ayumi and Yoshiki sat in the restaurant, eating their food pleasurably. "Mmm," Ayumi hummed. "This is really good. We should come here more often." The dimmed lights above them flickered for a split second, and then went back to normal.

Yoshiki looked up from his meal and looked at Ayumi. "We'll see about that when we get the bill," he laughed, causing Ayumi to giggle. Yoshiki was about done with his food, but Ayumi still had about a quarter of her plate left. "When are you gonna finish that so we can get out of here?"

"Do you ever have patience?" Ayumi asked with a flirtatious grin on her face. She was trying to keep herself from bursting into laughter.

"No," Yoshiki bluntly answered as the waiter came with the bill. He pulled out his wallet and threw some cash onto the table, quickly arising. Ayumi stuffed her mouth with her last bit of food and swallowed it down with her drink, looking up at Yoshiki from her seat. "Come on," he ordered impatiently. Ayumi stood up and began to walk towards the restaurant exit.

"Alright, alright," Ayumi moaned as she continued to walk. "Why do you have to be so pushy?"

"Because that's how i am," Yoshiki replied with a smile. They approached the exit and Yoshiki held the door open for Ayumi. The parking lot was still pretty full, but Yoshiki had noticed a few parking spots that were empty. Unfortunately, The parking lot was full when the couple arrived, and they had no choice but to park on the opposite side of the street. Just as they reached the edge of the sidewalk, Yoshiki received a text message. It was from Satoshi.

_"Dude, you wouldn't believe what happened at the restaurant me and Naomi were at."_ Yoshiki sighed, well knowing of what had happened. They must have been at the same restaurant they were at, meaning that they had witnessed the fight that he was in. Hopefully they didn't recognize him, as he didn't want Ayumi to find out about his little incident with that angry man. As he was looking at his phone, wondering how to respond, he looked up to see where Ayumi was. He looked to his side but noticed that she was no longer standing where she was no more than ten seconds ago. She had begun crossing the street, but was unaware of an oncoming car that was about to hit her. Yoshiki jumped in shock, and dropped his cell phone as he began to charge for Ayumi. He dove into her pushing her out of the way just barely. There was a loud slamming sound, a screech, and then darkness. The last thing that he heard was the sound of Ayumi's screams of terror...

* * *

Naomi and Satoshi sat peacefully in the movie theater, watching their movie in silence. It was nice for the two, and they had enjoyed their date so far. It was kind of a new experience for the both of them. Satoshi suddenly felt the urge to go to the washroom, and with that arose from his seat. "I'll be right back," he whispered to Naomi. She nodded, and Satoshi began walking to the restroom. He quickly approached the exit and opened up the door, entering a large hallway that all of the theater entrances were in. Turning into the Men's room, he pulled out his cell phone to see if Yoshiki had replied to his text that he sent before the movie. He opened up the messages app and was shocked to see something else - something unexpected. But it wasn't a good surprise. In fact, it was the complete opposite. He had received a message from Shinozaki, _"Satoshi, you need to get over here, its urgent. Yoshiki has been severely injured by a car. Hurry!"_

"No, no, no," he muttered to himself. He quickly relieved himself and dashed to the movie theater that his movie was being played in. Satoshi ran up the theater of steps until he reached Naomi. "Naomi," he said, catching her attention. "We have to go, now!"

"Why? This movie's really good. Besides, I have to be home at ten, its only eight-thirty."

"That's not the reason," Satoshi stammered. " Yoshiki's been hurt, and we have to go now. Shinozaki said its severe!" Satoshi was in hurry. By now, he was whisper - shouting, not wanting to ruin the movie for everyone else. Even at a time like this, he still had respect for the people around him, even over something as silly as a movie. That was one of the reasons that Naomi liked him, so she listened.

"Okay," she replied as she picked up her purse and got out of her chair. "Let's go." The two ran out of the theater and bolted it to the parking lot where Satoshi's car.

"Shinozaki said that they were in the ambulance on their way to the hospital, but she also said something about Yoshiki dropping his phone on the sidewalk before he got hit, so she wanted us to stop outside of the Italian restaurant that we were eating to pick it up."

"Alright," Naomi started. "Do you think he'll be ok?" She had a sense of worry in her voice. She was afraid that they'd might lose their friend.

"I don't know," Satoshi mumbled. "I'm worried about him, but he's a tough guy Naomi. I think he'll be fine."

Naomi smiled as they pulled into the restaurant. The two hopped out of the car and began searching along the sidewalk. Satoshi and Naomi had split up, each of them going separate ways up and down the path in search of the phone. It didn't take long for Satoshi to find it laying face down on the grey pavement, though. He picked up the phone and looked at the screen. On it, was the text message that he had sent him before he went in for the movie. He looked at his own reflection in the screen, and then back at the message. He shook his head in fear, "No."

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for supporting the story, I'm sorry I haven't been able to upload lately, High school's a bitch xD. Anyway, please follow, favourite, and review telling me what you think about this fanfic. I read all of them so please tell me your likes, dislikes, and where you think I should go with this story. Just so you know, I don't mind constructive ****criticism, it helps me improve the story. Don't be afraid to voice your opinion xD. Thanks guys, more to come :)**


	9. The Hospital

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for reaching 50 reviews and 20 follows! I'm really happy to see that people are enjoying this fanfic and I'll continue to try and update this as soon as possible. Please don't forget to continue reviewing, posting thoughts and opinions, I read them all, and please follow and favorite if you haven't yet already. Thank you all so much for your support on this story!**

"..." Everyone waited in silence as the group sat just outside of the room that the doctors were running tests on Yoshiki in. Ayumi sat in her chair, trying to keep her sobs silent as she sat with her face covered by her hands. Mayu sat beside her, rubbing her back in comfort. The group consisted of Ayumi, Satoshi, Naomi, Mayu, Sakutaro, and Seiko. Everyone was shocked, and they didn't know what they'd do if Yoshiki never woke up. Satoshi still held onto Yoshiki's cell phone, unable to process what would happen if he wasn't distracted by the text. Could it have prevented this all from happening? He was still Trying to figure it all out, maybe once it had all sunk in he'd be able to interpret it better.

Suddenly, everyone heard the sound of a door opening and everyone focused on who it was walking out. It was the doctor, who must have been done with the tests. "When's he gonna wake up?" Ayumi rushed to the question, wiping the tears from her eyes. Everyone looked at the doctor as he turned in response.

"Its hard to say," he started, sending fear and worry into everyone's eyes. "But based off the tests, it could take between an hour, to a week. And that's if he wakes up period."

"Whats the chance of him not waking up?" Sakutaro asked attentively. Everyone was wondering the odds, but they were too afraid to ask. Luckily, Morishige stepped up.

"I'd say there's probably a ten percent chance, but that's a rough estimate. Mr. Kishinuma took rough blows to the upper and mid body, but luckily none of his vitals were harmed. I'd say he got very lucky with this injury, it could have ended up much more grave. Anyway, I'm still waiting for some of the test results to come in, so you can go in and visit if you'd like. If he wakes up while I'm gone, notify me or a nurse immediately. We need to see if he is concussed or not, and how bad it is if he is. Until next time," the doctor said as he walked off. Everyone looked at each other in fear as they all walked in to assess the damage. Naomi and Satoshi were hand in hand as they squeezed through the doorway. Behind them was Mayu, who was comforting a weeping Shinozaki, and behing them, were Sakutaro and Seiko, who just looked straight ahead of themselves, not even acknowledging each other.

And with that, everyone was huddled into the small hospital room gathering around a broken Yoshiki. No one had it as hard as him, it seemed like he could never get a good break of things, and this was a good example of that. Not to mention the fact that he wasn't looking very good either - He had a black eye, and his face and body had gone pale due to blood loss. He also had road rash from flying across the street off of impact from the car, and he had bruises, cuts, and scrapes on his arms, legs, and upper body from the hit. Yoshiki wasn't doing so good.

"Jesus..." Satoshi mumbled in shock. He glanced at his watch and realized that it was past ten, and Naomi and him had to be getting home. "Shit," he started, glancing over at Naomi, catching her attention.

"What's the matter?" She asked, awaiting an answer. She figured it couldn't get any worse now.

"Its eleven, we're late. We should be getting home, our parents are gonna get worried."

"What about Kishinuma?" Naomi asked, looking at Ayumi with a worried expression on her face. "She needs us."

"It's okay if you go," Ayumi begun. "I understand."

Naomi smiled at her understanding. "Thank you Shinozaki. Make sure to call us if anything happens. I'll see you tomorrow," she waved as they exited the room. It was bad timing that they had to go home so soon, but she'd at least get the update the next day. Hopefully nothing bad would happen while she was gone. Hopefully...

* * *

**Half an hour later...**

"Hey Shige," Mayu moaned cutely. "I'm kind of hungry, do you maybe wanna go with me to get some food from the cafeteria?" She looked up at Sakutaro, a flirtatious smile on her face. How could he say no to that?

"Shinozaki," Morishige said, cathing her attention.

"Hmm?" She answered looking over at the two.

"We were gonna go grab some food, did you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine thanks... or maybe just a bottle of water would be nice please."

"Sure thing, we'll be back in no time," he smiled as he left through the door, leaving Ayumi all by herself, as Seiko left just after Naomi and Satoshi. But Ayumi knew she too would have to leave at some point. There was still school tomorrow, and she had to get some rest after all of the commotion of the day. Even though she knew that after what happened, there was no way that she would be sleeping that night. She glanced at the time and saw that it was just passed eleven-thirty - she needed to be home soon, but she didn't want to ditch Mayu and Sakutaro. She just figured that she'd go and find them in the cafe and then they could all leave in a group. With that, she left the hospital room, leaving Yoshiki all alone...

* * *

"I think its just around this corner," Sakutaro said after looking at the sign that was directing them to the cafeteria. "Yep, here it is." He pointed at the entrance and the couple walked into the room. It was filled with vending machines that were lined up along the back wall of the room. Some of them had drinks and beverages, others had casual candy bars and bags of chips, and others were cooler-styled and had sandwiches and actual food - well, at least as far as hospital food goes.

"Look at it all," Mayu giggled as she approached one of the vending machines. "I want that one," she squealed, pointing at a chocolate bar in the top right corner of one of the machines.

"I thought we were getting real food," Sakutaro laughed as he walked over to pay for Mayu's chocolate bar. "Here you go," He smiled, handing the girl the chocolate.

"Thank you," she beamed. Suddenly, she embraced him in a hug, something that hardly ever happened to Morishige.

_"It was all worth it for that," _Sakutaro thought in his head while looking down at the girl, hugging her back. A few seconds later, they parted from each other, and Morishige walked over to a vending machine and bought a sandwich. "Now," he started, "Let's get back to Shinozaki.

"I'm right here," a voice said, coming from the doorway of the cafeteria. It was Ayumi. "I was thinking we could walk home together so we can get rest for school tomorrow - its getting pretty late." No one was objecting leaving, due to the three being as tired as they were.

"Okay," Mayu replied, "Let's get out of here."


	10. Alone

It was one am in the small hospital room were Yoshiki was resting, silence took over the room and there was no sign of life due to Yoshiki's unconsciousness. He was all alone in the room, and not only was it quiet, the room was completely pitch black. Everyone was gone. Suddenly, Yoshiki's eyes opened up and he was awake, but just barely. "Fuck..." he groaned in pain. He was confused by all of the pain he was in, and the last thing that he remembered was going on that date with Ayumi. Now he was in a strange bed in a dark room, and he couldn't see three feet in front of his face. He tried to roll over on his small bed, but this caused him to put too much weight onto the rail on the side of the bed. And with that, he fell onto the cold, hard floor of the mysterious room. This caused a loud noise from the impact, and large jolt of pain into the that Yoshiki landed on. "Ow, fuck," Yoshiki half whispered half yelled. He didn't know where he was, so he didn't want to cause a lot of noise, just in case he needed to get out of there. But then again, him falling out of the bed triggered a loud noise anyways, so what was the point of whispering your curse words? Yoshiki tried to stand up, but his legs began to lock up and he was in pain once again. What was happening to him? He found himself crawling and sliding across the floor in attempt to find the exit, but soon realized that this was just causing him more pain. He looked up at and around, checking his surroundings but couldn't see anything. He was crawling back now, but then ran into a foreign object that he knocked over, crashing to the ground. Then, a flash of light hit the roof of the room and he realized it was his cell phone, sitting just beside one of those extended claw grabber things that disabled people used to get things that are out of their reach. He quickly picked it up and scrolled to his contacts list, where he called the first one he could hit - Ayumi Shinozaki. But of course, her phone was turned off and she missed the call. He then moved on to the next contact on his list - Mayu Suzumoto. The phone rung three times until he received an answer.

"Oh my god, Yoshiki," Mayu gasped. "Why are you calling me?"

"I don't know," Yoshiki moaned," why... I'm here. Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital Yoshiki, and you should be resting." The conversation echoed in the dark, hollow hospital bedroom.

"Sorry, I didn't know," he muttered in reply. "I'm really confused with what happened after me and Ayumi left the restaurant. could you maybe come over to the hospital now?"

"Just get one of the nurses. Besides, I can't come anyways, visiting hours are over."

"I don't know what to do Suzumoto. There haven't been any nurses in here lately. I'm just really confused right now."

"Well there should be a help switch somewhere that calls a nurse to your room. Just use that." Mayu sounded like she was really tired, so Yoshiki decided to do that and let her get back to sleep.

"Okay," Yoshiki started. "I'll try that, but I should let you go. Sorry for bothering you, I'm just really confused by why I'm here."

"You wer-" Mayu began explaining but was cut off by Yoshiki hanging up the phone. I guess she was gonna have to let the doctors inform him on this one then.

Yoshiki shined his cell phone screen at the wall that his bed was once up against and found a string attached to a panel on the wall that said "help." He reached up to grab the string, but lost his balance and fell on it, pulling it down with all of his force. This caused him to rip the panel off of the wall. Yoshiki sighed, as he was having a tough go of it. He looked back up at the panel and saw that there was a switch behind where the panel was. All he had to do was pull the switch, and the nurse would come - simple. Yoshiki crawled over to the tipped over bed and climbed up onto it. He slid across it and tried to reach for the switch now that he was above the ground, but he couldn't reach it. He didn't know what to do, until he did. He quickly turned on his cell phone and pointed it in the direction where he first picked it up, and sure thing there it was - the claw grabber. Yoshiki scooped it up with both hands and found his position back on the side of the bed, and then extended the claw at the help switch. (If you don't know what I'm talking about when I explain the claw grabber, search it up because its kind of hard to explain.) He pushed the trigger on the handle down, and with precision he had a hold of the switch. He then pulled it back and the light above where the panel used to be turned from green to red. Yoshiki was successful and was awaiting assistance.

Just then, a nurse hurried through the door and was soon shocked by the mess Yoshiki had made. She was even more surprised to see him awake, not to mention that she had no idea what to do in this situation. Another problem to add, was that the doctor wasn't at the hospital, he had went home long ago. The problems just kept adding up for Yoshiki...

**Author's Note: Hey guys, so I was thinking about starting up another Corpse Party fanfic. I had an idea for one that took place in an apocalyptic setting. I** **don't know if it'll be zombies or and aftermath from a nuclear war, that part is to be determined, but I was just wondering what you guys were thinking. If I were to write this story, would you read it? Based off of the support on this fanfic, I'd really enjoy to continue writing after this story is over. Thanks for the support once again, and please make sure to review, follow and favourite this fanfic. Thanks guys :)**


	11. Yet Another Aftermath

The next day at school was a quiet one, due to Yoshiki's absence. Word had gotten out about the accident, and Yoshiki's heroic sacrifice to save Ayumi's life. Mostly everyone was shocked but a few people were bitter towards him, some even quite glad about what happened. Over the years, Yoshiki had gained a few enemies, him spending some time dealing before he met Ayumi and she had turned his life around for the better. Once he stopped selling, a few people thought of him as cowardly, thinking that he backed out because he couldn't handle the stress, while others respected his decision and actually used that as an influence to stop themselves. Unfortunately for the drug trade, they were now low on sellers, causing everything to slow down. Sales were low, and everyone was having a tough time in that business. All because Yoshiki backed out. There was a local dealer that wasn't very happy with Mr. Kishinuma, and he decided that he would stir up conflict. This ended in a brutal fistfight between him and Yoshiki, and the dealer was hospitalized for three weeks. Yoshiki got out with a broken nose, and a few cuts and bruises. Ever since, that man had wanted revenge on Yoshiki. Was he the one that hit Yoshiki with the car? No, but he envied the person who did. His name was Naofumi Imamura, but some people called him "The Hyena" because he was known for being a fast and aggressive person. Although Yoshiki was able to beat him in that fight, he had won many others, earning him his notorious title. He too attended Kisargi Academy, although he earned very low grades and had a dark future ahead of him...

It was lunch time at Kisargi the next day, and Satoshi and Naomi were headed out for lunch at a close by coffee shop. Although it was a sunny day, everyone was down about recent events. The group of now six were all wondering if Yoshiki had awaken from his coma. "How are you doing," Naomi asked, lifting her arm to touch Satoshi's shoulder in comfort. "You seemed down in first and second period."

"How could I not be down?" Satoshi replied with frustration. "My best friend is in the hospital suffering in a coma, and I can't help but a feel a little bit of blame. If he wasn't so distracted from my text, maybe things would've been different."

"You can't be serious," Naomi started, "It wasn't anywhere close to being your fault. We were at the movies, ten blocks away from the restaurant. It wasn't your fault, so cheer up." With that, she planted a kiss on his cheek and smiled.

"Thanks," Satoshi muttered. "You're one of the only things that can bring a smile to my face these days. I need you." After this, the two hugged in a warm embrace, and continued down the street to their destined location.

* * *

The two were about halfway through their lunch when Seiko walked in to the coffee shop. "Hey Seiko," Satoshi called over to her, waving to catch her attention.

"Oh, hey guys," Seiko smiled and walked over to join them. She sat down beside Naomi and smiled at the couple. "Aww, you guys are so cute!" She hugged Naomi and giggled. Satoshi continued to eat as the two conversed in front of him, talking about their favorite television shows and what not. It was nice that the three were pulling away from all that had been going on lately during, and Satoshi wished that this could happen more often. But unfortunately, the lunch break was almost over and they'd have to be getting back to school for the second half of their day.

Satoshi sighed, "Well it looks like we have to go back now. I wish this could have lasted longer," He frowned. "Do you guys wanna go to the hospital later and check up on Yoshiki, see how hes doing?"

"Sure," Seiko replie in agreement. "I think we should all go." Naomi nodded her head and with that they all headed out of the cafe and onto the route back to the high school. as the exited, the trio passed this sketchy group of boys that were standing outside of the restaurant, smoking what looked to be cigarettes. They were ignoring the group, until Satoshi heard Yoshiki's name getting brought into the conversation.

"I heard he got hit by a car or something," one of them muttered.

"Oh ya?" One of them asked in a sarcastic tone. " . He never did us any good, to me he's just a waste of space. The sooner he's dead, the sooner this world has been done a favor."

Satoshi's ears perked up at what he said. Yoshiki had done a heroic deed and he was being disrespected behind his back. What good did that asshole have in saying that? "Hey," Satoshi said, catching the group's attention. "Why don't you shut up, Yoshiki is more brave than all of you guys combined. You shouldn't even have the right to talk about him. While you guys sit around her smoking _who-knows-what,_ at least he tried to make something of himself. None of you can say the same." The group stared a Satoshi, dumbfounded by his speech in attempt to stick up for his best friend.

The group soon snapped out of it and were back to normal. "Kick his ass Imamura," one of them chanted with a stupid looking grin on his face. He knew what was coming, as it had happened many times before. When someone tried to stand up to the Hyena, they didn't last long in that situation. The only exception was for Yoshiki, he stood up to him and won the fight.

Naomi and Seiko stood on the sidelines, worried about the endangered Satoshi. They already had one group member in the hospital, they didn't need another one. Seiko made Naomi cover her eyes, she was reluctant, but Seiko didn't want her to see it. She knew who Naofumi Imamura was - A dangerous man.

"I have to say," he started. "You have some balls to stand up for a coward like Yoshiki." He had a cocky grin on his face, and Satoshi wanted to wipe it off. all three of them did.

"The only coward here is you," Satoshi replied coldly. He had to stand up for what was right, and he wasn't joking around either. After this reply, the smug look Naofumi had was gone, and he returned Satoshi's glare. The two were standing off a little more than six feet away from each other. It was almost like one of those duels in a western movie, minus the guns and western setting. The two both looked like they wanted to beat the snot out of each other, and if someone didn't stop this, it would soon happen.

Naomi couldn't stand it any longer and interrupted the scene. She approached Satoshi and gently touched his shoulder. "Does this really have to happen," she whined. "Why can't you just leave each other alone?" Satoshi took this as, _let's get out of here before he beats the living shit out of you._

_"Great,"_ he thought, _"Now even my own girlfriend thinks I'm doomed." _But before he could reply Naofumi did for him.

"Take care of her," he ordered, pointing at Naomi. One of the group members walked over to her and raised his hand as if to slap her, but before he could Satoshi grabbed onto his wrist with a dead grip.

"Don't," He said with intimidation. "That would be the biggest mistake you'll ever make." And with that, the dude backed off into the group.

"Alright then," Imamura sighed. "Lets get started, shall we?" Before Satoshi could look back to him, he landed a punch to the side of his face and then quickly added a punch to the gut, sending back and causing him to fall. Satoshi was lying on the ground now. He quickly glanced at Naomi and Seiko - Seiko was covering Naomi's eyes as she stared at the fight with shock. Naofumi ran towards him, but was interrupted when Satoshi kicked his legs out from underneath him. Now Naofumi was on the ground too. Using this to his advantage, Satoshi crawled on top of him and started to land punches into his face, feeding him left and right. Satoshi had landed three or four punches when Naofumi stretched his legs up until they were parallel from each other on Satoshi's chest. He kicked him back into a nearby fire hydrant, causing him to moan in pain. Satoshi looked to the right, where he saw a cafe sign. He picked it up, and when Naofumi ran at him he swung it full forced, knocking him to the side. Satoshi then kneed him in the side, sending him to the ground, where he continued to land punches on him. Imamura snapped out of it, and pulled Satoshi's shirt until he was in headbutt range. He then continued to headbutt satoshi in the nose, re-breaking it.

By now, there was blood streaking down each others faces, and there was a crowd of people around the fight. The two were throwing punches at each other like it was nothing. The crowd was mostly egging them on, considering no one had seen a decent fight in years. But someone must have gotten a hold of the police, because in the midst of the fight they had arrived and witnessed the end of it.

The two teenagers were in an all out brawl now, and it wasn't looking good for Satoshi. Naofumi had him on the ground and was throwing punches at him left, right, and center. If Satoshi didn't get out of this in the next few punches, it was game over. He looked over to the sign he had used on Imamura minutes ago and it was inches away. He reached for it and in seconds, had it in his hands. He smashed it up against his body, knocking him onto the ground next to him. He then grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him up onto his feet. The two then charged for the glass window of the coffee shop and ended up tackling each other through it. Glass shattered everywhere and around the almost empty cafe. and the two boys laid beside each other on the floor in exhaustion.

Satoshi was the first to get up though, but was on his knees. He had blood streaming from his nose, and a few cuts around his face from the glass. He slowly crawled over to Naofumi, who was very dazed but his eyes still were open. He pushed his arms down to pull himself up but was silenced with a punch to the face, followed by two more. Naofumi was knocked out, and Satoshi collapsed beside him and fainted from exhaustion and injury. Naomi and Seiko then rushed to his side as his vision soon went blurry, turning into darkness.

**Author's Note: I saw a few of you guys asking for a longer chapter so I tried to extend this one a little bit. I hope you guys have enjoyed my story so far, and I plan on continuing this one for as long as possible regardless if I decide to start writing the apocalyptic fanfic. So you can expect some more of this story later on, it seems that you are enjoying it which makes me happy because that was the whole reason for me writing this. Thank you all for the continue support and criticism, I really appreciate it. Please continue to review, favorite, and follow, it shows that people want more and it pushes me to upload. See you next time :) **


End file.
